The Snowstorm
by OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO
Summary: Bella falls down and breaks her arm, i know big surprise, then stumbles through a snowstorm to a nearby clinic where she meets Dr. Cullen and is almost immediately asked out by him, will love blossom between the two or will it be a mere tryst? AU, OOC
1. The storm

**Play list:**

**Arms around me- Hawk Nelson**

**Make you feel my love - Adele**

"Ugh. I hate snow. It's cold, it's wet, and it's slippery. I should just move to Hawaii." Bella thought as she picked herself up off of the ground for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

After brushing herself off Bella inspected her clothes. No rips or tears but her police officer - blue jeans were turning white from the road salt.

She swore, you don't mess with Bella's blue jeans.

Grumbling to herself it was no surprise that Bella missed the clear glassy patch of ice directly in front of her.

Pitching forward, she realized that she had fallen to many times today that it didn't matter when the ash-grey side walk came up to meet her face.

At least it didn't matter until she hit the cold ground arm first, and heard a sharp crack emit from said arm.

Clutching her right arm to her chest, Bella tried to remember where the nearest hospital was. With the fire shooting up her arm, this was a harder task than it first appears.

Finally she recalled a clinic about a half-block away from where she was now. Getting up and heading towards the clinic, Bella concentrated so hard on remaining upright that she took no notice of the paper white flakes falling around her.

As she neared where the clinic should have been, Bella looked up only to see too many goose feather white flakes in front of her nose to see more than three feet away.

Ignoring this she trudged on through the snow until she reached where she knew the clinic was.

Never before had there ever been a patient so happy to see this clinic.

Bella walked inside the pristine building, went over to the receptionist and managed to choke out, "Arm. Broken."

The previously jaded receptionist sprang into action, swiftly picking up the phone and punching in a few numbers. Bella was dimly aware of the woman saying the name 'Cullen' but nothing else.

The receptionist turned her attention towards Bella once more. "Dr. Cullen will be out in a moment, if you'll just wait right there that would be great."

"Okay, thanks umm," Bella leaned forward to get a better look at the woman's name tag, "Alice"

"You're welcome. How did you hurt yourself?" Alice asked.

"Um I fell." Bella blushed.

"Oh I almost forgot I need to know your name and if you've been here before."

"Bella Swan, and yes I have been here, many times before."

Before Alice could say anything else bronze haired man in a white lab coat banged in through a door behind the counter.

"Alice, you know I love you but WHY did you have me paged when you know I'm on my lunch break?"

"Because dear brother, I have a patient that requires your attention." Alice smiled deviously and gestured towards Bella.

Dr. Cullen turned to look in the direction that Alice had motioned towards and dropped his jaw. Bella blushed again, thinking that she must look horrible.

"Hi." he said softly and reached over the counter as if to shake Bella's hand.

Bella pulled back.

"I'd rather not its why I'm here."

Dr. Cullen looked confused for a moment but then his face flooded with comprehension.

"OH. Right well we should probably go in the back and take a look at it then shouldn't we?"

"I was hoping that you would."

Now it was Dr. Cullen's turn to blush, he'd just made himself look like a complete idiot in front of the pretty patient. Doctors aren't as smart as everyone seems to think.

Dr. Cullen walked back out of the door he had entered in, disappearing for a few moments and then reappearing in the clinic's reception area.

Dr. Cullen held the frosted glass door open. "Right this way Ms. Umm Ms."

"Swan," Bella offered helpfully. " But please call me Bella, Ms. Swan makes me feel old."

"Well then Bella it's only fair that you call me Edward."

"Hello Edward." Bella giggled.

Edward smiled. "Hello Bella."

They stared into the others eyes for a few moments, each lost in the other's, until Alice cleared her throat snapping them out of it.

"Right this way Bella." Edward said again, gesturing grandly to the hallway that he was standing in.

Bella walked over to where Edward was standing.

"People who know where they're going first."

Edward nodded curtly and walked over to door about halfway down the empty white hallway. He opened the door and motioned for Bella to go inside.

She did and he told her in a somewhat shaky voice to sit down on the bed.

The paper crinkled as Bella sat down.

"So Bella, what happened to your arm?"

" I slipped and fell and I'm pretty sure I broke it."

"And you're not in pain?"

"Oh no, it hurts, a lot, I'm just a klutz so I'm used to pain."

Edward laughed quietly and pulled a small bottle of pills out of an overhead cupboard. He opened up the bottle and shook out a couple of diamond shaped pills.

"Here take these they'll help with the pain." Edward filled a small plastic cup of water and handed that to Bella as well.

Bella downed the pills quickly. For a few moments neither said anything. Bella on the hospital bed looked around and swung her feet, while Edward looked at some paperwork.

"What's that?" Bella asked breaking the silence.

"Oh this is the insurance paperwork that we're supposed to fill out before we do anything."

"Uh like give me pills?"

"Yeah but don't worry Alice slipped me a copy of your medical files before I left, so I know what kind of meds you can and can't have."

Edward then proceeded to ask Bella questions so he could fill out the insurance forms. Bella answered all of his questions willingly, until Edward asked for her phone number.

"Wait. My what?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Your phone number. What is it?" Edward looked at a confused Bella expectantly.

"I don't remember that ever being on the insurance forms before."

Edward sighed realizing that he had been caught.

"That's because it's not. The phone number is for me not the insurance forms."

Bella smiled and told him her number along with an invitation to see a movie with her the following Saturday. Needless to say the doctor accepted and after setting and bandaging her broken arm, clocked out and drove her home.

"Thanks again for the ride." Bella told Edward after he pulled into her driveway.

Bella had her hand on the door handle ready to hop out of the car when Edward placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Bella wait."

Bella turned back around towards Edward.

"Yes?"

"I just wanna try one thing." **Yes I know movie quote**

Edward leaned over to Bella and kissed her gently until they were both gasping for breath.

"Bella," Edward breathed rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"BELLA!" Charlie bellowed bringing a fist down to bang on the roof of Edwards car.

"Shit, its Charlie." Bella cursed under her breath.

"Charlie?"

"My Dad."

"Oh."

"Bella get out of that car right now!" Charlie yelled at Bella through the tinted windows of Edwards car.

"Sorry, I better go." Bella told Edward apologetically.

"Wait. Why do you live with your dad?"

"I just graduated college and I can't really afford a place of my own right now."

"BELLA!" Charlie was screaming again.

"I should go before your dad kills me."

Bella laughed. "Yeah probably. So I'll see you Saturday?"

Edward grinned "it's a date."

**Okay so Charlie is still the police chief, Edward has only been a doctor for about three months Carlisle and Alice both work at the clinic with Edward, and Bella is a recently graduated English major. I'm hoping for like 5 reviews for this chapter and if I don't get them I honestly might not write more of this story, so if you want more you'll have to review. Which you should do…like right now.**


	2. I hope you choke

"I don't like him." Charlie grumbled from Bella's doorway as he watched his only child prepare for her date with 'Dr. Edward Cullen'.

Bella did not let Charlie's complaints distract her from the task at hand – finding a shirt that didn't make her cast look ridiculously stupid. Bella's best friend and honorary brother Jacob Black stood next to Charlie in the doorway, his large frame nearly blocking Charlie out entirely.

"Yeah, me either." he agreed.

Bella sighed and threw the shirts she had been holding onto her sky blue bed.

"Neither one of you has met him, how could you possibly hate him?"

The two men stared at the ground awkwardly, "Uh..."

"Exactly. Now get out I have to get ready." Bella swung her pink plaster clad arm towards the two men 'spying' on her and shut the door in their faces as soon as they had moved back enough for her to do so.

She spun on her heel and marched away from her door and back to her rather pitiful closet. Hangers fell and clothing flew as Bella dug through her closet searching for the perfect outfit.

She didn't find it. The closest thing to perfection was a dark blue blouse and a long khaki skirt. Bella still thought that she looked ridiculous but knew that she couldn't do much better with the weapons currently in her arsenal.

Bella dressed quickly, pulling the shirt over her head and squeezing her broken arm through the arms. Even from outside she could still hear Charlie and Jake grumbling in the kitchen and laughed at the image that formed in her head. Charlie sitting at the kitchen table, stabbing at leftover spaghetti and mumbling his displeasure between bites. Jacob rummaging through the fridge and coming back out with an armful of various foods piled almost to his neck.

Bella was just fastening the last button on her skirt (finally) when a movement outside of her window caught her eye. Edward's Volvo.

"Shit. Please stay in the car. Please stay in the car. Please stay in the car." she pleaded, not yet ready for Charlie and Jacob to actually meet Edward.

Alas Edward shut off the engine and got out of his car.

"No!" Bella raced out of her room and down the stairs, narrowly avoided tripping on the last step, dashed to the front door and yanked it open with her good hand only to find that Edward, in all his glory, was leaning against the side of his car, patiently waiting for Bella.

Edward, upon hearing the door open, snapped his head in Bella's direction.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Behind her in the kitchen, Bella could hear Jacob's ill-disguised laughter, and Charlie's grunt of disapproval.

"Um, yeah. Just let me grab my coat." Bella turned around and made her way around Jacob to the coat tree behind him.

Jacob was still laughing at her and she cuffed him in the back of the head with her cast. It cracked and Jacob only laughed harder, not even bothering to muffle the sounds anymore. Bella swore and clutched her aching arm to her chest.

"Bella!" Charlie gasped "Where did you learn to talk like that?" **A/N I know it doesn't really sound like Charlie but my parents say that all the time, okay my Dad but still...**

"Dad I'm an English major. If you think 'fuck' is the worst swear that I know you've got another thing coming." Bella growled through gritted teeth.

"Bella?" Edward had ventured inside Bella's house. "Is everything alright?"

"Um yeah. Everything is fine" Bella streched her arm a bet and managed to snag her coat. "Come on, let's go." she said somewhat cheerily and tried to go around Edward's lanky from blocking the doorway, but he gently slipped his arm around her waist and stopped her. Gingerly he grasped her broken arm, and lifted it up to his face for closer examination. When Edward saw what had been done to her cast, he tried to suppress his smirk, but to no avail.

"Bella," he chuckled "What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"Your cast, there's a huge crack running down it. What happened?"

Bella looked down and upon seeing the aforementioned crack in her cast, blushed so hard that it actually hurt.

"Oh. That. Well you see... Jacob was... and then I... and it... cracked?" Bella stammered.

"Who's Jacob?"

Bella gestured to Jacob sitting at the kitchen table scarfing down what had to be the most disgusting thing that Bella had ever seen. Charlie couldn't even bring himself to look at it. Edward however had no problems with Jacob's choice of 'food'.

"Hi Jacob. Care to translate?" Edward asked in that velvety voice of his.

"Mmph." Jacob grunted and swallowed the large mouthful of food that had accumulated in his cheeks. "Sure. Bella ran down the stair. Bella tripped. Bella almost fell on her face. I laughed. Bella clubbed me over the head with her cast. I laughed some more. Bella swore. You showed up."

"Bella's never speaking to douche bag sitting at her kitchen table again." Bella grumbled under her breath.

"Bella!"

"Not you Dad."

Edward cleared his throat. "Well Bella I think that we should probably get you to the hospital and recast you arm."

"Oh. Yeah, we should probably go do that now. Bye guys." Bella gave a little wave and turned around to leave with Edward.

"Bella, wait a minute." Charlie called.

Bella stopped and told Edward that she would be right out, then turned to her father.

"Yeah Dad?"

"I put another bottle of pepper spray in your purse, I know that you lost the last one."

Jacob, who had been chewing an especially large mouthful of food, tried to laugh, but ended up choking on his food. Charlie slapped his back loudly until a large wad of half masticated food flew out of his mouth and onto his plate.

"Thanks." rasped a now red Jacob.

"Bella cringed. "Ew."

"Bye Bells." Jacob said, trying to get her to leave before she started cracking jokes at his expense.

"Fine. But you know I'm just going to get you later." and with that, Bella turned on her hell and quickly snatched up her purse, before exiting the house and getting in the passenger side of Edward's Volvo.

"Pepper spray" Edward chuckled.

"Yes pepper spray, and I'm not afraid to use it on eavesdroppers, **ahem** EDWARD." she glared at him from across the consul.

"Okay, okay I give, no more eavesdropping on your conversations. You know you'd think that you would go easier on me considering that I'm a first time offender." Edward pointed out.

"I don't know that."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to trust me now won't you?" Edward asked slyly.

"I guess I will."

Edward smirked and started the Volvo, speeding out of Bella's driveway. Bella stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hold on tight..."

**OMG I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! Really there are no excuses for being so late with this chapter, but you know what? Reviews help with writer's block. Like a lot. So once again, I'm asking for 5, yes 5 the magic number, so move your mouse down a little bit and click the button, it's very easy, if my cat can do it than so can you, granted my cat can't type very well but that's beside the point.**


	3. Say Uncle

**Yay! My brother got a new laptop and he gave me his old one so now I can type uninterrupted for hours on end. Hooray!**

Previously _"Well then I guess you'll just have to trust me now won't you?" Edward asked slyly._

"_I guess I will."_

_Edward smirked and started the Volvo, speeding out of Bella's driveway. Bella stared at him with wide eyes._

"_Hold on tight..."_

"So." Bella began "This is one of the strangest dates I've ever been on."

Edward laughed as he finished wrapping the end of Bella's new cast. Bright green this time.

"Yeah I can't say that I've ever spent more time in the Emergency Room, than out with a date before either"

"Sorry." Bella said sheepishly.

"It's okay, I kinda like taking care of you like this."

Abruptly the handle on the exam room door jiggled and turned, the door pushing open to reveal a handsome, pale, blond man in a pristine white coat who looked to be in his mid 30's, and an equally beautiful, pale, blond woman in scrubs who looked like she was in her early 20's.

"Hello Edward." the man said. "I didn't think that you were working today. What are you doing in here?"

"Hello Carlisle. Bella here had a bit of an accident, and needed to have her arm recast. Everyone else was busy so I came back here and just did it myself."

Carlisle turned to the woman standing next to him. "Rosalie, could you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

Rosalie nodded. "Sure. I'll just be down the hall."

"Once she was gone, Carlisle stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Turning around, both Bella and Edward could see the ill disguised fury in his eyes.

"Edward." Carlisle growled "You know that you cannot come back here when you are not on the clock. It's against hospital regulations. This is the second time that you've been caught back here off your shifts! Goddamnit Edward!" he said rubbing his hand through his hair. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

Edward stared at the ground not saying anything.

Carlisle took a deep breath, and looked over to Bella. "Ma'am your free to go, Alice will have your discharge papers ready for you."

Bella looked over to Edward for some kind of signal that it was okay for her to go. He nodded slightly at her, telling her with his eyes that she should go, Bella gathered up her coat, and left quickly, letting the door slam shut behind her. After taking a few steps away from the exam room, she could hear Carlisle's muffled voice yelling at Edward.

"This is...last time...if I catch you here again...no choice...suspend your license..." Bella winced at his harsh words. Things sounded bad for Edward.

"This is all your fault. I hope you know that." someone sneered behind Bella.

She whipped around to find a fuming Rosalie behind her.

"Edward doesn't deserve this you _hag. _And now he's going to be put on parole if not suspended because of your sorry ass. I hope your happy." and with that Rosalie spun on her heel and left before Bella could say anything.

Grimly Bella made her way up to the front desks and Alice. When she got there Alice smiled up at her brightly.

"Hello again Bella! I've got your papers right here " she handed over the clipboard with Bella's discharge papers on it. "I just need your signature on the bottom and then Edward can finish them up before you two leave."

Bella nodded silently and offered Alice a small smile before going to the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and slowly signing her messy signature across the bottom of the crisp white page. Edward emerged from behind the hospital's frosted glass door just as she was putting the last flourish on her 'N'.

"Hey." she greeted him. " Is everything okay?"

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up even more than it already was. "Yeah, I'm kinda treading on thin ice with Carlisle right now but I'm not going to get fired or anything."

A very upset Carlisle then burst through the door Edward had just come out of, followed closely by Rosalie.

Edward had the guile to look ashamed at the look that Carlisle shot him.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen will be taking over your medical needs from now on. I'll explain later."

Carlisle swept up the clipboard holding Bella's papers without introduction or acknowledgement of anything but the papers before him as he signed and checked. Just off to the side Rosalie sneered at Bella, and glared daggers at her until Edward finally looked up. At which point she smiled sweetly and 'accidentally' dropped her pen, bending over in an ill disguised attempt to Edward a view down the front of her scrubs. Not that he cared enough to look.

When Rosalie straightened up again to find that Edward had completely ignored her, she fumed visibly and once again glared at Bella, as if the harshness of her stare would remove her from the face of the earth.

Carlisle tossed the clipboard to Alice, who only just managed to catch it before it crashed to the ground. He turned sharply on his heel, his white lab coat swishing out behind him, and Rosalie following closely behind.

Once they were gone Edward hugged Bella close to him.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." he apologized.

"Why am I being turned over to Carlisle for a patient?'

Edward released her and looked down at his feet, not wanting to look at Bella when he answered.

"It's one of those rules that you can't do anything about but have to follow regardless. No doctor patient relationships. If we continued to pursue this relationship while you were under my care, I would lose my license to practice medicine. Really I should have turned your care over to someone else once I realized that I would be unable to realize that I wouldn't be able to stay away from you."

"And when did you realize that?"

Edward looked up and smiled wickedly. "About two minutes after you were brought into the exam room."

"As sweet as this moment is." Alice interrupted. "If you two don't get out of here and continue elsewhere, Rosalie is going to kill Bella, and I won't be able to leave."

"Darling sister, you need to calm down before you give yourself an aneurysm, and if you do that poor Jasper will never be able to leave this waiting room."

Alice glowered at Edward then turned her head towards the corner of the waiting room where a tall, muscular, blond man with blue eyes sat reading the latest edition of 'Country Music Weekly'.

"Jasper sweetie." she called softly.

Jasper looked up from his magazine with a smile on his face. "Yes darling?" he drawled with a barely there southern accent.

"Could you make them leave so we can get out of here?"

"Heaven forbid that we should keep you two here, I fail to see why you can't leave until \we do." Edward pointed out.

Alice shot him a dirty look. "There's a note here from Carlisle. I'm not allowed to go anywhere until you and Bella have left. But if you two keep standing there making goo goo eyes at each other we're never going to be able to leave."

Jasper lifted his magazine up to cover his face, from what Bella could see it looked like he was trying to hide his laughter from Alice. As it turned out the magazine did little to hide his emotions from her, and Alice yelled at him to get rid of Edward and Bella or she wouldn't let him touch her for a month. Jasper's face paled and he leaped up to push Edward out the door.

"Jasper get your hands off of me!" he cried indignantly.

Jasper shook his head. "Nope. Not going to happen. You heard what she said and you know that she meant it. I'm not letting you go until we get to your car."

Jasper kept pushing Edward, followed by a giggling Bella until he reached Edward's silver Volvo, covered in a half inch of snow.

"Pushy." Edward grumbled at Jasper. Jasper merely smiled and waved before heading back into the hospital to retrieve Alice.

Edward stood for a moment, digging in his pocket, grumbling about his sister's blond haired boyfriend.

"Um Edward?" Bella asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Could we go into the car? It's kind of cold out here."

"Oh! Yeah of course." Edward quickly unlocked the doors to his car, and rushed around to the passenger side, to open Bella's door for her.

Once they were both safely inside with the heater on full blast, Edward ran his hands up his face, and dug his fingers in his unruly hair.

"Well that was interesting." he smiled slightly.

Bella laughed nervously. "Yeah. Interesting... Why was that doctor so angry? Carl something or other?"

"Carlisle." Edward corrected. "Was upset because he's caught me at the hospital off duty before. Moonlighting. It's against hospital regulations and since he's the chief of medicine he can't really ignore it once he's already caught you."

"What do you mean 'if' he's already caught you?"

"If he doesn't see you moonlighting, it didn't happen." Edward said with a grin.

:"He can't be that verbal with everyone that he finds moonlighting can he?" she questioned.

"No he can't, and he isn't. He's only that hard on me because he's my uncle. He raised me after my parents died." his voice cracked slightly at the end "Carlisle has been the only father that Alice and I have known since we were eight. He was so happy when I decided to follow him into medicine."

"And Alice?"

"Alice is only working as the secretary right now to pay the bills for her apartment. She's applied for a job with Marie Clare – making Carlisle's wife Esme happy - and refuses to let anyone else help her out until then." Edward chuckled "She even refused to move in with Jasper – the blond that you saw back there – because she thought that he was just trying to be sneaky about what she saw as lending her money."

"But she's living with him now?"

"Yes thank god." He grimanced at what appeared to be some disturbing memories. "There are some sounds that you never want to hear coming from your sister's room. Ever."

Bella laughed at the expression on his face until she remembered the cold piercing glare of the beautiful blond that followed Carlisle.

"What about that woman that was with Carlisle?" a chill ran up Bella's spine just thinking about the glare that she had received.

"Rosalie? I don't know much about her. She's our new intern. And if I'm being truly honest, she terrifies me. Every now and than I catch her staring at me."

"Creepy." Bella commented.

Edward nodded his assent. "Yeah you're telling me."

"Don't worry she scares me to." Bella said patting his arm in an oddly motherly gesture.

"You shouldn't be so scared. I'll protect you from the crazy interns."

"Will you now?"

"Yes I will." Edward puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles a little. Bella laughed and slapped him with her good arm.

"Stop!" she giggled.

"Fine." Edward said rolling his eyes and rubbing his arm in mock hurt.

Bella's stomach growled loudly, and her face flushed a deep red.

"Hungry?" Edward asked barely suppressing his laughter.

"A little."

"Okay. Your options are Bella Italia" he shot her a meaningful look "or McDonalds. Your choice."

As much as Bella hated people spending money on her, Edward's look earlier had told her that he wanted her to pick, Bella Italia. A small romantic Italian restaurant on the outskirts of town. With it's dim dining area and cozy quarters, it was the perfect location for a date.

"Bella Italia."

"I was hoping you would say that."

**So that took a while for me to get chapter 3 written but its here now and I need your honest opinions, should I write the scene for Bella Italia, or would that be to cliché? Just tell me what you think in a review hinthint so I can get the next chapter up quicker.**

**And no. Tanya will not be given a role in this fic. The evil role normally played by Tanya has been given over to Rosalie. And trust me, she has some EVIL things planned for Bella and Edward, stick with me to find out.**

**Anonymous reviews, shameless promotion, cookies from the darkside are all accepted!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I've been MIA for the past few months and I apologize, I've been really busy with well life and stuff and I promise that slowly but surely I am working on the next chapters to my stories and I do know where they will go.

On another note, none of you know this because well, quite frankly, I've never mentioned it here, but I'm just a 'little' shutter happy, and I take quite a few pictures, since I was told I should enter a photo contest, well I did, the cutest pet photo contest, and I'm in the semi finals, and my photo is being published in their next book so please please please please please please please please go vote for my picture of my cat Snickers and leave a comment if you did, it'll make me write faster :)))))))

www(dot)cutestpetcontest(dot)com/view100373941(dot)htm


End file.
